Two Peas in a Pod
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: Stella three years old and Sid's her adoptive father. Mackie Taylor Flack is the boy next his Dad's Detective Flack. He takes her cookies but He's still her bestest friend
1. Chapter 1

Guess what?…..I own nobody!

CBS and Bruckheimer Do.

Honey I shrunk Stella! This story does have Mac however you'll have to wait a chapter or two to see him. Stella and Mac are actually children…they haven't been de-aged by some phenomena or drug.

Sid had been the leading medical examiner with the New York crime lab for the past four years. Often teased by his coworkers for his odd fascination with death. He would never trade his job for another. The current autopsy of the day wasn't nearly as tragic nor gruesome as others he'd seen. On his second to last stitch, the swoosh of the autopsy doors announced a new visitor. The last thing he wanted was another body tonight. Sid had places to be; yes he had a life beyond his autopsy walls.

" Whatya got for me Doc?" the bronx accent of none other than head of the crime lab Danny Messer echoed through the largely steel room. A lot of the lab and department were still at odds with Messer running the show. They couldn't seem to look past his families ties to the mafia, but Danny was different and Sid never once considered the man's family or it's past.

" We have Devin Morris 34, gunshot to the neck. The bullet ripped apart his carotid artery. Bled out in a matter of minuets. No defensive wombs"

" That it?"

" I pulled a few fibbers from his neck and sent them up to trace with Adam"

" Alright Sid….Get Outta Here" Messer said in good nature as he clapped the ME on the shoulder and made his departure.

He didn't need to be told twice and he hurriedly finished his last stitch and tucked back into his current resting place in the freezer. Checking his watch he realized he'd have to make time in order to be on time. Sprinting off to the locker room and narrowly missing a few lab techs on the way. He was showered, changed and out in a matter of a few minuets.

Getting into his car Sid fired up the engine and headed for Garrison New York. Despite is fascination with death, Sid also loved life and sometimes needed to be reminded that there still was good left in the world. Volunteering at St. Basil's allowed him that fortune. He'd offered to take care of a few small window repairs he had seen driving by one day. He'd been coming by every Thursday night for the past six months to take care of the repairs he was capable off. Sid wasn't the biggest fan of how St. Basil's handled the children. Often he found them a little to strict but it was better then seeing the young children out on the street or worse in abusive homes. For the most part the girls stayed out of his way, if they bumped into him while he was working they said their sorries and bid him a good night.

Today he'd be fixing a few leaky bathroom pipes. Taking care of a couple squeaky doors, assemble about four new beds and hopefully he'd get a chance to oil the swings outside. The ME took care of all the other things on his list leaving the bathroom pipes for last. Because it primarily was the bathroom for the girls it just made more sense because they'd all be in bed and he wouldn't be interrupting their routine.

He'd been working for the past 45 minuets in silence and was on his last pipe when heard a small clatter. It was no where near christmas so it was reindeer that he knew. Then he heard the unmistakeable whimper of a little girl. Getting out from under the counter he spied the little girl no older then three or four holding her little knee. She was trying her hardest not to cry. Sid figured the girl tripped on one of his tools. Crawling over he took a seat by the little girl and started to talk.

"Did you get an ouwie?" he said in his most soothing voice. The little girl gave him a small nod.

" Can I see?" Nodding her head again she took her tiny hand off her little knee. Once she saw her own scraped knee the tears finally came. The scrap wasn't that bad but it'd need to be cleaned up and bandaged. Sid didn't think he just acted and hugged the little girl.

" Ssshhh I got you"

"It's Ok" he said and rubbed her back until her tears were all gone.

" Think that needs a band-aid?"

" uh huh" she said and nodded her head causing her golden brown curls to bounce. If Sid wasn't anything at least he was always prepared. Reaching into his tool box he pulled out an alcohol wipe and a band-aid. Just to give the little girl something to do he gave her the band-aid to hold.

" This will sting just a tiny teeny little bit" he said as he gently rubbed the wipe on the little scraped knee. He was surprised when she didn't even make a peep.

" Can I have the band-aid now?"

" uh huh"

" Now I don't have one of those fancy Disney Princess Band-aids but I can do this" he said as he drew three small smiley faces on the band-aid. That got him a small giggle from the little girl.

" There you go buttercup"

" I'm not a buttercup. I'm a Thella" she said as she turned her big green eyes on him.

" Well then I'm a Sid and it's nice to meet you"

" Hi Mithter Thid. He couldn't help the chuckle. It seemed the precious child hadn't yet got her tongue around her S's.

" Little Miss Stella, I think it's high time we got out here."

" But first…we get you a drink" Sid said as he rinsed of the little pink cup she'd dropped when she tripped. He took an unopened drinking box from his kit popped the hole for the straw and filled the cup half way. With one little hand in his he walked the small child to the front door of the big room all the girls slept in and handed her the cup.

Taking the first sip of her drink she smiled wide when she tasted the peach juice.

" PEACH! I love Peach" Sid just chuckled the kid really had no problems when it came to letting people know what she thought.

" Stella Elizabeth Bonasera!" the sharp and stern voice of Sister Beatrice caused the small girl jump. Thankfully all the juice stayed in the cup.

" You should not be out of bed!"

" Lights out was three hours ago!"

" Thorry Thister Beatrith" she said as she eyed the floor.

" Get back in bed, and stop taking up 's time" the women spat at the little girl none to kindly. Sid was both a man of action and of words. He wouldn't stand by and let the poor girl be chastised for no reason.

" Excuse me Sister Beatrice"

" Yes Mr. Hammerback may I help you"

" Stella here wasn't bothering me. The room is quite stuffy and she just went to the bathroom for a drink."

" Alright Mr. Hammerback" The nun said cutting him off.

" Please don't cut me off"

" As I was saying…I'd had my tools on the floor and she happened to trip on one. I cleaned up her cuts and was walking her back to the room."

" Thank you Mr. Hammerback"

" Back to bed to you young lady and tell Mr. Hammerback thank you."

" Thank you Mr. Thid"

" Tuck Me In Mr. Thid?" she sweetly asked as she turned her shining green eyes on her new friend.

" Young Lady! Enough of that now go on to bed" the nun said once more.

Seeing the shining eyes turn sad, Sid knew he had to do something.

" I'll tuck you in"

" That's quite alright Mr. Hammerback. I'm sure you'd like to get back home"

" No it's fine Sister Beatrice, my dinner will keep and I don't mind tucking her in at all. Please it's nothing."

" Very Well Mr Hammerback 10 minuets and not a second longer." The Sister said as she made a sharp turn and stalked back down the hall way. The second she turned her back Sid made hissing noises and poked his fingers up like devil horns. Little Stella burst out into giggles and Sid brought his finger to his mouth making a shhh sound. The little girl clasped her hand over her mouth and continued you to giggle. Her laughter was contagious and soon Sid found himself laughing.

He quickly scooped the girl up and twirled her around and brought her to her bed. Holding up the covers the she quickly crawled under them and settled in.

" Tell me a story ?" the girl asked and he soon found himself agreeing. Sid wasn't sure what to tell the girl. He'd could not remember stories from his childhood so he found himself making something up about two fish, a chicken and princess. When he was finished the little girl just giggled.

" Your thilly" the little girl stated matter of faculty and wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could. Sid felt a tear or two reach his eyes and just like that all the violence he'd seen, all the distraught loved ones of those lost and darkness in the world disappeared. There was still goodness in the world and the proof was in his arms.

Ruffling the the curly hair, he tucked the covers around the little girl.

" Goodnight Buttercup"

" Mr. Thid will you come back?" the little girl said looking hopefully into his eyes.

" I'll be back on Thursday sweetie."

" When is that going to be?"

" Seven more sleeps"

" Night "

" Sweet Dreams Stella" Sid stuck around until she'd began to snore and slowly back out of the room. He packed up his tools and bid Sister Beatrice a good night while hiding his disdain for her. Personally Sid preferred Sister Martha, she was a sweet and light hearted women, unlike Sister Beatrice. With the swings oiled he was back in his truck and on the road toward the city.

" I think my heart, has just been stolen by a toddler "


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly seven years since the last time Donald Flack Jr had been in the heart of New York City. The only reason he'd even returned was a job offer and promotion. He'd be earning an extra $2000 per-year as a homicide detective. No longer having to work various beats in shady neighbourhoods and he'd be able to put his son in a better school.

It'd been six years already since he went from fly boy cop to father over night. He'd only been 22 years old when he saw her in the bar. Fresh out of the academy; She caught his eye from across the dance floor. Luscious hips swaying to the beat of the music. He was enchanted by her grace and beauty and asked her to dance. One minuet there on the dance and the next they were falling into his bed. He woke up alone the next morning and went on with his life.

Nine months later he'd answered the door and she was there. She thrusted the crying child in his hands and told him to take his bastard son then handed him a diaper bag and left. He didn't know what the hell to do with a child so he cradled him to his chest and did the only thing he could. He called his mother and all she said was " Oh Donnie" and " We'er on our way". The second the Flack's laid eyes on the little child the only thing Gloria could say was " He has your eyes Donnie, but wow he looks like my cousin Dan." It took the little boy a couple of minuets to steal his Papa's heart.

" Junior….tell me your not going to name him Donald?"

" No"

" Good! It's already bad enough during family meals and this little fellah needs his own name" Flack Sr said as he put his finger to the boys nose and watched the little eyes cross.

" His name is Mackenna Taylor Flack"

" After Grandpa Flack and Cousin Dan"

By nightfall little Mackie Flack's name was official and he knew everything would be ok.

It was with those memories Don woke up as the New York sun poured in through the naked window. Stretching he got out of bed and straight into the shower. After he showered he was ready to take whatever challenges the day brought his way. Thankfully he'd brought one suit in a hanging bag for the move so he was dressed right quick. He'd only managed to unpack their beds, A few kitchen appliances and they'd packed their essentials in duffle bags. He set the coffee maker before going to his son's room.

Mackie was sprawled out all over the bed arms and legs at odd angles making Flack wince. If he'd slept in such a position he'd need the fire department to get him out of it.

" Wake up Mackie" …..Nothing

" Mac" he said as he shook the boy gently making him snuggle further into the cover.

" Come on Mac wake up" he said a little harder and shook just that much harder. This time his son pulled the covers over his head and said.

" Mackie's not here…try again later" chuckling he pulled out his secret weapon.

" Alright then I'm guess I'm only making banana pancakes for myself"

" Banana Pancakes?"

" uh huh" and that was all it took for the boy to jump out of bed and start getting dressed. He ruffled Mackie's hair on the way out to start making breakfast. Banana pancakes were Mackie's favourite. The kid loved bananas from the start and even through a phase were Bananas went with everything. Banana spaghetti, Banana Hamburgers, Grilled Cheese and Banana Sandwiches. Thankfully he'd outgrown the phase and only ate Bananas in his ice cream, cereal, on Peanut Butter sandwiches, pancakes and of course just the bananas. But he did not like banana juice.

" Daddy are the pancakes ready"

" I dunno Mackie….are you ready?"

" uh huh"

" Did you put on your socks"

" Yes"

" Did you rinse your mouth?"

" Yeah"

" Did you put on clean underwear?"

" Yep and I can prove it, cause I wore blue ones to bed and these are white" Don rolled his eyes as the kid did just that.

" Did you put on clean underwear Daddy?" the question was turned on him.

" Yes Mackie I put on clean underwear"

" What colour?"

" White with blue stripes…..hey I'm doing the interrogating here"

" Did you…SHAVE?"

" DADDY! "

" Alright your banana pancakes are ready"

Breakfast was a quiet affair for the Flack boys. Don read the sports section of the paper and Mackie took care of the comics.

" Hey sport I've got to go to the crime lab today to meet the head of the crime lab and see if I'll be working with his team and shift."

" So bring some crayons or something so you don't get bored"

" Kay Daddy…oh can we get ice cream?"

" Tell ya what….be good and we'll go to the diner for lunch"

" Yippie" the boy said as he ran off to grab his new book about the marines and his G.I Joe Colouring book.

The drive to the crime lab took 20 minuets and another 10 minuets was spent getting visitors badges and taking the elevator to the 23rd floor. They walked down the hall and Mackie happily made comments.

" Daddy it's all made of glass"

" Yeah sport "

" I hope I don't gotta pee while I'm here cause everyone's going to see"

Don let out a snort at the comment " The bathrooms aren't made of glass sport" and ruffled his hair again.

They finally came up to the office marked Det. Danny Messer. Don took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

" Come on in" came the reply behind the door.

Opening the door Flack motioned for Mackie to sit on the couch. As he approached the desk.

" Don Flack" he said as he stuck his hand out.

" Danny Messer" the lab head returned as he shook his hand.

" And who do you got there" He asked as he glanced at the boy in the chair.

" He's my son. I haven't had the chance to arrange for day care yet and I don't know anyone in the city near by to watch him."

" Oh alright then"

" Hey Bud what's Ya name" and Mackie looked up.

" Mackie"

" Mackie…uh I like it. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

" A Marine cause they protect and serve the country"

" Good answer, Do you want to see the lab?"

" Yes please!" Mackie said excitedly

" Come on Flack, You had the job as my main detective the minuet you walked into an interview with your kid instead of cancelling"

" That's it"

" Yeah unless you want me to make up some questions, I can do that…right Mackie?"

" Yeah cause your the boss!"

" I like you already kiddo" Danny said as he fist bumped the boy.

" I like you to Mr. Messer"

They continued on the tour and Danny was presently surprised by the questions the young boy asked about the science behind what they did.

" I take it you like science?"

" Uh huh but Daddy doesn't he says science is boring and for nerds. But he watches Star Trek"

" Well Star Trek is pretty nerdy"

" Hey!" Flack said as his little boy and the crime lab head snickered and walked ahead.

On the last door Danny poked his head in the door and yelled to some one.

" Hey Doc…ya got any visitors on the tables"

" No they've all been tucked in for the afternoon."

" Good I'm bringing a kid in..a live one!"

Danny opened the door for the two Flacks and Mackie eyed the room taking in every last detail.

" This is autopsy, it's where our medical examiner finds out what made people die"

" Mackie this is our ME Sid Hammerback"

" Hello Mr. Hammerback" Mackie said and offered his hand.

" Well hello Mackie, aren't you the polite little guy"

" Thank You."

" Do you have any questions?"

" uh huh where do you keep your visitors?"

Walking over the steel wall of independent freezer drawers he motioned for the his three guests to follow and opened an empty drawer when they arrived.

" Well Mackie we tuck them away in their own drawer where they rest until the funeral home comes for them."

" Oh…can I sit on it?"

" If you really want to, I guess you can"

" Really ?" Little Mac asked hopefully.

" Sure there always clean when there empty, and you really want to sit on it?"

" Yes Please"

" Alright come here" The excited boy almost ran to the ME and was lifted up so he could sit on the drawer. No sooner had his butt hit the drawer had the boy jumped off and into the waiting arms of the ME. The three men just started to laugh as they'd all seen that coming.

" Hey thats cold!" the little boy said and pouted as he said " My bums cold".

" Hey you wanted to sit on it sport" Flack said to his son who was still held in the ME's arm and laughed as the man allowed Mac to click and unclick his glasses.

" Hey Mackie it's time to go now"

" Daddy I wanna stay"

" We gotta go to lunch and get you registered for school"

" O.K"

Danny rolled rolled his eyes and smirked at the close relationship the two Flack's shared and spoke up.

" Tell ya what Bud when we have slow days. You can come to lab after school and I'll even let you do your homework at my desk."

" Really?" the boy practically screamed

" But only if you be good and listen to what your Daddy says and what Hawkes, Adam, Monta…I mean Lindsay, Sid or I say"

" I promise I'll listen my bestest"

Flack leaned against the doorframe watching both Sid and Danny interact with his son. At his previous station while he was working beat. The boy was often passed by or seen as a nuisance more then anything. But here they seemed to genuinely like him and engaged him. Maybe just maybe he'd finally found a job and a place where he and Mackie could call home.

" Alright go on get outta here bud"

" And Flack, The kids hairs out of control. Talk to Adam his hairs just as bad he'll probably be able to help you out."

" Really?"

" Well at least I know where Mackie get's that Really from….Yeah now get outta here"

" Thank you Danny, Have a good night Sid"

With that they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized while writing chapter 1, the orphanage really reminded me of Madeline at least the set up of the girls room. Yes, I watched Madeline it was on before Batman and it amused me. Sorry for the short chapter but I figured i would put out something for yous

It didn't take long for the week to pass. Don Flack had become a nice fit to crime lab family; He'd quickly developed a friendship with Danny Messer. Hawkes, Adam, Lindsay and Sid were great as well. Though he hadn't built the same level of friendship as fast as he had with Messer. The CSI team also surprised him by completely disregarding his non-existent college education. Even as beat cop other officers often found it imperative to bring the subject up. The CSIs were great with his son as well. The little boy loved Danny and spending time with Adam. Adam had given him a Peanut Butter, Nutella and banana sandwich. Instantly becoming endeared to the lad's heart. Found a mutual love for books in Hawkes. The boy had even learned to play chess from Lindsay and talked Sid into autopsying a mouse. He'd found the mouse and brought to lab in a box. Mackie just had to know how the little critter died.

Flack loved that his son seemed to be settling into his knew school. The first few days had been rough. He'd been called informing him that Mackie was often interruptive during class. The detective had heard things from Mackie's old teachers in the past, however he could never picture the boy being interruptive. Mackie usually did his chores without being told, chipped in and helped around the house as well. He wasn't perfect he still left clothes on the floor sometimes and tried to skip chores. But over all he was never really disruptive per say. It'd been two parent teacher and parent principal conferences before they decided on moving Mackie from the 1st grade to the 3rd at the suggestion of Mr. Culdan the third grade teacher. Flack hadn't heard from the school in three days. According to " Perhaps he needs to be challenged" and perhaps that just might be the case.

It was early Thursday morning and Flack was breathing a sigh of relief. He was simply on call providing something happened and wasn't required in the station. He loved his schedules he had every other weekend off barring emergencies. The rest he was simply on call with the ability to stay home. Given the demands of both his job and being a single father the department allowed him a four day weekend every two months where he was simply on call. A boy needed his father after all.

Despite being in the apartment for a week they'd hardly made anymore headway in unpacking. Flack had a few suits out, more kitchenware and a few of Mackie's toys. His son happened to be in a uniform school thus only a few articles of his clothing were unpacked. Don hoped he'd at least be able to unpack and assemble their bedroom sets and their clothes before picking Mackie up. If they were lucky they'd be able to paint their rooms by the end of the month. Don had plans for a navy blue accent wall with three beige walls. Mackie on the other hand wanted Scarlet and Gold, Flack wasn't to sure about allowing the boy those colours. Though he'd still allow the USMC theme the boy had his heart set on. He'd had his hockey themed room as a boy, who was he to deny his son the same thing.

Thursday afternoon Sid Hammerback found himself in Toys "R" Us. He'd made preparations with Danny in advance so he'd be out of work by lunch. All through the week he'd thought of the little green eyed girl from the orphanage. The orphanage started the girls at school by three years old and he'd wondered how she was doing in school. If she decided to play on the swings or the monkey bars, her favourite colours and what veggie she hated most. Some how through all those thoughts he'd ended up in a toy store.

The aisles of the store were stacked with toys from baby to adults. There were toys for girls and toys for boys and some toys designed for both. He'd come to the determination that he'd bring a little something for Stella. He'd deciding on getting a baby doll until he found the dolls of today to be somewhere between unlawfully ugly or plain scary. Sid found himself frustrated but he wouldn't give up on finding just the right thing for little buttercup. On his last aisle the small plush yellow puppy with the patch of white around it's eye drew his attention. It was absolutely perfect…the puppy wasn't to girly or to boyish perfect for both. Sid grabbed the puppy by it's long floppy ear and headed for the cash. Today he'd surprise them all by being there earlier then normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Sid was driving happily along the highway headed toward the orphanage with the little puppy more then happy to sit in the passengers seat. His favourite songs by Stomping Tom Conners filled his truck. It was only fitting seeing as Hammerback was infect Canadian by birth. With the grace of a seasoned driver he turned into the long drive way leading to the orphanage and assumed his usual parking spot and headed for the front door. Sid rang the ornate and frankly ugly knocker and was met with the smiling face of Sister Martha.

" Sidney my child it's lovely to see you" Sid rolled his eyes as much as he liked the old women, he hated Sidney more.

" Sister Martha…why must you call me Sidney? and it's a pleasure as always to see you"

" Now now young man, Sidney is a wonderful name" Sister Martha said in that tone only the noblest of nuns could it.

" Yes….Mother" Sid said throwing a lopsided grin at the women before him.

" You cheeky man…your worse then a schoolboy, run off lad I'm sure there is plenty to fix. Help yourself to some cabbage soup"

" Thats quite alright, I've had lunch" Sid said politely. He'd never been a fan of cabbage and certainly not in liquid form. Considering the early hour all of the girls were busily working away in school classes. The wee-ones were in kindergarten which in the orphanage could easily be consider the tail end of senior kindergarten and bordering on first grade. He'd fixed enough things in the four rooms designated for study. The rooms for the two youngest groups of girls featured the long alphabet and number posters. A map of the United States and green chalk boards. The older girls had more maps and black boards. All the rooms were boring and seriously lacked colour. The only things Sid really approved off beyond the actual academics themselves were the use uniforms and their colour system. Though he didn't care for the whole dress thing simple polo shirts and kilts would of sufficed.

The clock struck three and the chiming of the clock announced that another day of school had ended for the little girls. Unlike many schools the children didn't run away and peal out of the class rooms. They assembled four lines according to there uniform colour and either walked calmly to the play room or yard. Something Sid watched with disgusted fascination. He remembered being a young boy in school the second that bell rang…rules be damned there was running in the halls, wedgies and the occasional bloody nose all the way to getting out those front doors either to buses, waiting parents or the short walk home.

" Come Sidney" the commanding but voice of Sister Martha found his ears and he turned around the follow the small women. Despite her small four and a half foot stature, Sid knew she'd have no trouble turning him over her knee. She was a rightly stern women and wouldn't think twice about delivering a spanking he'd remember despite his age. A thought which made him smirk.

" I need your help me with the beds" she said as she pointed to the four boxes full to the brim with blankets.

" The Wal-mart in the city donated a few lines of bedding that just were not selling". Sister Martha said appreciatively. Being Catholic run they didn't receive the good graces of government funding and relied upon the local churches.

" It'd be a nice change for the girls, Much better then the navy blue."

" You know Sidney, this Navy Bedding isn't so bad" the small nun levelled a look at Sid. Who sheepishly looked back and said.

" There great….for a Marine, Teenage boy, even a teenage girl and probably a little boy"

" Ah Sidney your always thinking"

" Again Sister you've lost me" Sid looked outright confused.

" Little boys!…I shall run these to the boy orphanage in the morning"

" Excellent idea Ma'am" The lanky man said as he'd continued to make up the little beds…which frankly was much worse than if the girls had made them.

The two adults continued to share a lighthearted banter. Something Sid had yet to experience with Sister Beatrice; He didn't think the woman was capable. Their chatter was interrupted by the clatter of several young feet. Sid didn't have a clue where the time had gone. It was already 4:30 and Dinner hour would be in only a half hour.

" Say Hi to Mr. Hammerback girls"

" Hi Mr. Hammerback" the girls already in the room chorused, to which Sid gave a hearty wave.

" They are great girls" he kindly said to the women who gave so much of herself to make sure they'd at least experience some level of love, comfort and safety.

" Mithter Thid!" came the little voice of little Stella eyes wide and in ow.

" Hello ButterCup"

" You came, You came" the girl said as she threw herself at him almost knocking the man over.

" Hey Hey, Slow down"

" I'll be hear for awhile, go find your nightie and change I'll be outside with Sister Martha"

" OK" with that the little scampered off and Sid followed Sister Martha out of the room.

" She talks to you" the nun stated almost in awe

" She never talks to then strictly required when spoken to"

" Oh, she talks quite a bit to me, asked me to tuck her in last week. She sorta tripped on one of my tools. Sister Beatrice wasn't to fond of the idea"

" Such is her nature Sidney, perhaps next Thursday you can take Stella to the park or something."

" Really? I'd love to"

" Well than I shall clear it with the priest, he does love the children and if Stella is opening up around you. Then you must be here for a reason Sidney."

" Now do stay for Dinner"

" What is it, I've got some food allergies"

" It's just Mac and Cheese with steamed Broccoli, The boys from the Columbian Squires in the parish put the meal together"

" There like the Catholic answer to the Boy Scouts or Beavers right?"

" Sidney you have a way with words, but yes you could say that"

" Alright Dinner it is then"

Not to long later Sid found himself sitting at the big long table and feeling like a giant among the group. He was 5'10 with 98% of his company under 5' and Sister Beatrice at 5'3. He had little Stella on the right who need two phone books to eat from the table properly and another girl of about ten he learned was named Carla on his right. Carla seemed to be an OK girl. Both she and Stella seemed to be eyeing the broccoli as if it carried the plague and Sid just rolled his eyes. While most of the girls were pre-occupied in sidebar conversations and the two Sister were looking in other directions. He snagged the few stems of broccoli from both of the girls shoving three into his mouth and putting 2 on his plate. Quickly chewing the stocks down before anyone could notice much to the little girls' delight.

" Alright children wash plates, forks and cups and put them in their places on the drying rack"

" One of you take care of Mr. Hammerback's dishes" Sister Beatrice barked in the direction of the older girls. Sid was really growing tired of the woman's attitude and spoke up with some conviction in his voice.

" Mr. Hammerback has a name, It's Sid S-I-D…Sid."

" Mri..Hamm.." came the interruption

" I'm not done yet Sister. I'm not an invalid I can take care of my own dishes"

" The girls may call me Mr. Hammerback or Sid whatever they wish"

" Now where was I, Oh Yes…I was headed to wash my dish" and with out future words Sid joined the girls at the sink. By the time they'd all finished with Dinner and Dishes it was 6:30 PM and hour a half before lights out. The girls had the choice of being in the bedroom or the play room until 7:00 when they'd all brush there teeth and get their showers before going to bed.

Sid found himself sitting quietly on the steeps that looked into the playroom, when tiny hands covered his eyes.

" Guess who" came the giggled voice.

" Uncle Bob?"

" No"

" Elmo?"

" No"

" I know it's the cookie monster"

" No thinly it'th Thella"

" oh" Sid said exaggerating a fake moment of enlightenment for the child's pleasure, before the girl sat herself on his lap uninvited. Not that he cared he was just fine with it.

" Guess what Buttercup?"

" What Mr. Thid?"

" Gotcha something"

" lemma see lemma see" the little girl said excited looking around for what ever that something was, where Sid took the opportunity to pull the little puppy from the bag in his tool kit.

" Here you go" he said as he handed the puppy to the little girl.

" Issa puppy a puppy" she said excitedly

" I never had a stuffy" Sid couldn't imagine a child never having a stuffy much less a small girl. How long had this girl been in here?

" Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" the little girl said giving his cheek a kiss and hugging the puppy.

" Whatcha you gunna name it, Buttercup"

Stella thought long and hard tongue poked out in pure concentration " Donald"

" Donald? " he'd been expecting a spot, or something more dogfish..not that.

" Yeah, he looks like a Donald see?" she said holding the puppy with it's somewhat goofy expression to his face. He couldn't help it the toy did remind him somewhat of the goofy new detective and he ruffled the girls hair.

" Donald too" which Sid obliged and rub the toys head as well. The half hour had past and Sid found himself puppy sitting whilst the girls took care of there showers, teeth and probably the potty as well before they needed to be in the room. The girls all had wooden boxes at the foot of their bed for trinkets of their own. He seen Stella's when she brought out her tooth brush. Stella had a few books, Tooth Brush and now there would be a puppy there during the day. It wasn't long before the patter of socked feet met his ears some of the girls occasionally sliding on the wooden floors.

Stella jumped up on the bed and instantly cuddled up against Sid, hugged her puppy and shoved her thumb in her mouth before asking for a story.

" Alright think the girls want to hear the story to?"

" I dunno"

" Want me to ask them?"

" Uh huh"

" Girl's would you like to here the story?" to which all the girls nodded excitedly. Telling Sid they really didn't hear stories beyond bible class and mass. This time Sid just brought a book and he'd borrowed from Don. It been the Detective's as a boy and he threatened Sid's lively hood had the ME not returned the book. So Sid began to read " Just One Goal" by Robert Munsch to the children. Which Sid enjoyed due to it's Canadian roots and hockey. By the time he'd read the last sentence little Stella was drooling on his shirt and the other girls were snoring. Sid extricated himself the girl and tucked her in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. " Night Buttercup" he said as he left the room and bumped into Sister Beatrice who just glared at him. Clearly unhappy that he'd read to the children, while Martha beamed.

" Good night Sisters" He said as he left the orphanage and made the drive home. Finding himself wondering if he could bring the little girl home.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes Time-Wrap simply to speed the story along.

- Feel Free to check my other stories as well, I enjoy your feed back…leaves me feeling all gooey inside.

It'd officially been two months since Flack started working with the NYPD. Despite being the Son of one Don Flack Senior and considered part of a royal blue bloodline in the cop world. He'd been working beat with a smaller PD in Buffalo which didn't carry the NYPD branding. He'd finally unpacked the entire apartment and both rooms were painted. He couldn't thank his new friends enough for all they'd done to help with the place. Because of Lindsay's pure genius Mackie got his " Marine" room without using Scarlet or Gold on the walls. Three walls were now a desert storm brown, with one Marine Green accent wall with " Semper Fi" scrawled in Silver paint. The detective was just glad it was a colour pallet the boy wouldn't want to change by the age of 12. A vintage sepia world map now hung over Mac's desk and three pictures hand painted by Danny proudly hung in frames between the his closet and the bedroom door. They were his favourite parts of the room because they were Marine paintings and special because only he had them. Gone was Mackie's old blue race car toy box, in it's place stood a soldier's trunk. Adam had acquired it through a friend currently serving in the corps. Sid fixed the pipes and ordered Mackie a set of custom dog tags. Sheldon kept Mac for the weekend so he'd be surprised with his new room.

Don really couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the sheer amount of kindness they showed him. It happened to be one of those weekends he was on call and received one. He'd just interrogated the murderer of a young women in the bronx. He felt disgusting just being in the same room as the man. Never would the detective understand how a human being could become so warped and twisted. They could justify murder over a scratched car. It was a damn Pontiac Sunfire for crying out loud. It was 9pm he was tired and it was past his son's bedtime he just wanted to get home. Grab a hot shower and sleep until next friday, but first he needed to be in the break room for some announcement. He really hoped they hadn't received another case.

Upon entering the break room he found Linsday seated at the lunch table with Hawkes and Danny. Over on the couch Adam was laying down head and foot resting on armrests with one planted on the ground completely asleep. Mackie was safely cuddled in the lab tech's arm between his side and the back of the couch fast asleep. Don smiled as his son snuggled closer and Adam tightened his hold on the boy. It wasn't much longer before Sid came through the doors.

They were taken by surprise when Sid made the announcement.

" I've become a foster parent, But my intention is to adopt her"

When the entire room began looking at him like confused puppy dogs. He jokingly scratched Danny's head before telling the group he'd been volunteering at the orphanage for the last 8 months. He told them about the little girl who'd all but stolen his heart from the first moment she tripped on his tools. Also explaining that he took the required courses for being a foster parent and he'd been approved for that along with having his " Buttercup " a lot sooner then he would if he strictly went for adoption.

" I just want to do something that'll let her know she's here to stay"

Which Lindsay quickly jumped up and stated she needed a bedroom a place that was her own, letting her know she belonged. Sid could't help but agree before eyeing Flack and specifically warning the detective there would be " No NY Rangers in Girls Colours". They continued to talk about little Stella and Mac choose to wake up in time for Sid to say " Yeah she's a good girl I can't wait to bring her home". After sleepily climbing over his Uncle Adam who'd woken up before. Mac sleepily walked over to Sid before pulling on his pant leg.

" Uncle Sid are you getting a puppy?" The pure innocence and directness of the question had all those present laughing. Scooping the sleepy child up Mac rested his head on the MEs shoulder and Sid told him. That he was getting a little girl named Stella and not a puppy.

" Uncle Sid…when you gets Stella, I'm gunna be her besets friend kay, and I'll share my Banana pancakes"

" Sounds good kiddo" The ME said before handing the boy off to his father and watching as the detective left to head home.

Sorry Short story.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes I know clearly I have a thing for HGTV…well not really but I enjoy bedrooms what can I say? NCIS and CSI:NY are my favourite shows and I often incorporate a bit of each into my stories. Though for the sake of adding another element I factored in a child version of Tony with Gibbs as his father. I think the two boys would be good for a little Stella.

Thanks for the reviews.

Saturday morning saw the whole team at Sid's place, Minus Adam. Mac's school had made frequent complaints about his hair. It wasn't that the boys hair wasn't combed. Don made sure he combed it diligently each morning. In fact Lindsay had said he was in quotes " Worse then a mother fussing over her daughter's pig tails". After the fourth call Flack called it quits and brought in reinforcements. He called Adam, Like Adam his son's hair was both wavy and curly and normally spelt disaster. His oldest sister's hair was the exact same way, but there was a difference Melody's hair was past her shoulders. He mused control came with length but at six years old, Mac wasn't going to have hair like an 80s rockstar. Though he wasn't opposed to the prospect of Mac having said hair later when he could take care of it himself.

" So Flack, What yah think Adam's gunna do?"

" Messer as long as he doesn't bring back little Mackie skin head, It'll be fine"

" Or little Mackie Biebier " Hawkes chimed in and the men nodded their heads in agreement.

" Hey what's wrong with Bieber?"

" Nothing Monroe…Nothing" Flack said, while Sid and Sheldon continued to cook up brunch and Danny hid his smirk behind the Sudoku he'd been working on. As if on cue Adam and Mac entered the apartment when brunch was ready. Much to the amusement of Lindsay who pointed out that Mac was definitely his boy. Like his father the boy always showed up when there was food to be ate. The weather had grown cold and New Yorks inhabitants had started to bundle up. Wanting to survey the damage Don pulled off his son's hat. It was certainly shorter, shorter then his on the sides and a little shorter on the top.

" Do you like it Daddy?"

" Yeah sport, it's you, now get Adam to help you out of that snow gear. You look like the Michelin Man"

" Daddy! He's white and fat, I'm skinny and my snow gear is arctic camo"

" I surrender marsh mellow" Which earned him a punch in the arm.

" Hey Adam, You did good"

" Thanks Flack"

An hour later everyone ate their fill of crepes, sausage and home fries. Sid started out as a chef and it was no surprise he made a mean breakfast that left his friends sighing in contentment before heading into the room that would become Stella's. He'd cleared out his home office the week before; relocating it to the walk in closet in his room. Ever since the divorce it'd been empty he had his own smaller closet that met his needs. Being six years old their wasn't anything Mackie could really do in the room. Knowing the little boys thirst for helping out Lindsay had a special project just for him. She found some metallic baby blue stickers that resembled tribal tattoo flowers and metallic silver letters and set the boy to work on a poster with a black canvas background. They were working from scratch. Everybody had their own responsibility in the room. Sheldon had taken on the little girls book collection, colouring books, crayons along with a snowsuit, mittens, hat and scarf. Lindsay of course designed the room and bought the paints needed. Like Mac's room Danny had contributed more of his artwork new york's cityscape and a special piece of a little girl's hand in the larger one of a father. When Sid's eyes watered at the painting nobody said anything. Adam had pulled of finding the ultimate chest. It reminded Sid of the old travel chest women in show business would use. It was white with metal fixtures and worked wonderfully with the bedroom set Flack managed to get. Turned out his grandfather whom Mac was named after had made it for his sister. After having five boys, she'd been more then happy to pass the set on to a new special little girl. As long as Don told her about the man who'd made it so a special girl like her could dream. Sid took care of the toys and bedding.

Once little Mac was done Lindsay framed the picture of flowers and swirls with the uneven To: Stella, Love Mackie in stickers and hung it on the wall. They all stood back and admire their job well done. The room had three soft baby blue walls with one wall done in a darker sky blue with baby blue stripes. Above the bed their was a shelf with wooden letters that spelt Stella. A little dressing table with a mirror and faux lightbulbs and pretend make up. Because every girl needed a vanity. A shelf now held books, board games and kid friendly puzzles and a bin with some toy cars. Sid wasn't stuck in the stone age a little girl could play with a toy truck and turn out fine. The chest now held a bin of lego for girls, dolls, stuffed animals and clothes to go with them. Because the girl was small she'd wouldn't able to the reach anything in the closet for a good few years the doors were taken off and cushions put on the floor for a fun seating area. The seating area was entirely Adam's idea and everyone thought it was the coolest thing in the world. Where Mac had a map in his room. In Stella's hung Mac's artwork.

Lindsay looked the all the men who'd become her brothers. Despite popular belief she didn't have a relationship with Danny they were just good friends. In away he was like her fraternal twin brother. Sid was the quirky older brother you got into trouble with while Sheldon was the brother you went to when you were in trouble. Adam and Flack were her bratty baby brothers. And Mackie was their little rascal no doubt about it and soon they'd have another little rascal.

" Guys we did good" Linsday said followed by nodding heads and Sid's thanks.

" Wait! One more thing" Don said before place a small baby blue New York Ranger's pillow on the bed.

" FLACK!" All the adults said

" Ugh….sorry?" Flack said before Mackie piped in.

" Rule #18 - It's Better to Seek Forgiveness, Then Ask Permission"

When six pair pairs of adult eyes focused in on him Mac elaborated.

" Tony's Daddy has a bunch of rules and they all got numbers and that's number 18"

" Oh Mr. Gibbs then?"

" uh huh"

" Alright can you do me a favour and find me a grape soda?" Flack asked to get Mac out of the room for a couple minuets

" kay Daddy"

Flack told his friends that Tony was a boy in Mac's class. Tony was adopted by Gibbs a former marine because the boys parents " didn't love him". Gibbs along with his team while still being the MCRT with NCIS now worked out of New York. The only reason Don knew about any of this was because of an incident that happened when he picked his son up from school. As he told them he found himself in that moment again. He'd grabbed Mac lightly on the neck and said " Come on junior" only to have Tony run at him full-tilt and start kicking him in the shins saying " Don't hurt Mac". Don was taken by the little boys actions before gentle grabbed the boys shoulders stilling his feet and causing the boy to look at him with fear filled eyes. Quickly letting go of the boy he said " Go sit with Mac and wait for you Mommy to come and get you". The boy looked him square in the eye despite the fear their and said he'd had no mother. " Sorry Champ, wait for you Daddy over their with Mac". Not wanting to frighten the boy more he'd waited against his unmarked cruiser until a silver haired man driving a nice challenger began to approach the boys. Once the boy was safely with his father only then did Don approach again.

" Can I talk to you sir, Your son went on a blitz with my shins. I just want to know why or weather it was something I did? Mainly because I wouldn't want to scare him like that again."

" Ton.."

" Daddy I thought was gunna hurt Mac"

" Why, Tony?"

" Cause he grabbed his neck and said Come on Junior "

" Cause father said that me to me lots. That meant I was gunna get a whipping"

Collecting himself the detective kneeled so he was eye level with Tony and brought the boys chin up to meet his eyes.

" Tony anybody who'd fight like that to protect my son is special and that means lots and is a good friend for my son. I'll never hurt him on purpose. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose and I'll never let anybody hurt him or you." Before Flack could register it he had his arms full of a sobbing Tony. Tony sobbing in turn set of Mac who ended up running and throwing himself into the arms of Gibbs. Both men could hear what their children were saying. Tony was apologizing profusely for kicking flack between big sobs and saying please don't hate me. While Mac sobbed in the other man's chest begging him not to take Tony away because his daddy scared him. Both men decided to trust the other with their son and focused on the boy they had in their own arms.

Tony was a lot taller then Mac, he was in third grade after all but still Don picked him up and started reassuring him. That all was forgiven and he'd never hate a boy for protecting his son. Gibbs now sat with little Mac on his lap bawling into his chest rubbing soothing circles into his back saying he'd never take Tony away. When Tony had settled down he started to fidget to be put down and Flack ruffled the boys hair. Before walking over to find Mac had calmed down as well. That night they'd had pizza and decided every third weekend one of them would have the boys over for a sleep over.

" Wow Donnie poor lil guy" Danny was the only one who could get away with calling him Donnie and not be his mother.

" Yeah Danno, Gibbs and I joke about Mac being his and Tony being mine"

" How so?" Lindsay piped

and Mac beat him to the punch

" Cause Daddy and Tony talk to much, Tony wants to be a detective. Tony's Daddy and Me don't talk to much and I wanna be a Marine"

" Daddy I can't find Grape Soda so I brought you a juice box."

" Thanks Sport."

" Uncle Sid….Tony said he's gunna be Stella's bestest friend to"

" We'er gunna teach her to burp the ABCs , Fart really loud and climb trees"

Linsday groaned at the thought of the two little boys teaching said skills to the little girl while the men pain laughed.

" I don't know about the ABCs and the Farting but I'm sure she'll love the trees" Sid said before seeing his friends out the door and laying on the coach.

" One more day" He sighed as he thought about when he'd get to bring little Stella home before falling asleep. clothing splattered in paint and hair sticking up in odd places.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys Sorry it's been awhile, I've been busy with the last push till finals. But I thought I'd give you this.

Sid was positively 100% excited, giddy, nervous and several other emotions he was sure never felt before. He'd been so emotionally all over the place he decided to skip breakfast. Today was the day he'd finally bring his buttercup home. He'd made arrangements with the lab for the day off and the following two weeks. Which Danny had no problem granting seeing as he'd be able to magically pull an ME out of his hat in the form of Sheldon. Sid didn't feel like having Stella alone in the backseat as he drove, so he'd called Don hoping the detective would make the drive with him.

The only thing the man said was " Sounds like a road trip we'll play lots of Hannah Montana"

Don had just dropped Mackie off at school. The little boy was all excited over Stella coming today. Don couldn't help the chuckle over the boy's exuberance. During the drive to Sid's he made sure to pick up a few bags of gummies to replenish his stock and grabbed the small person pack of fuzzy peaches for Stella. Flack rolled his eyes before grabbing a pack of those awful liquorice candies Sid seemed to enjoy. They'd only be a few minuets so he parked the car in front of the apartment building and headed up for Sid's.

He smiled as he opened the door and saw the ME re-checking to make sure he'd had everything.

" Hey Sid…as long as you've got that snow suit and the car seat she'll survive"

" OK, just kinda nervous"

" Been there, Done that and stared in the musical. You'll be fine"

" Kay Don"

" I'll get the car seat, you get the giant body warmer" Don said as he eyed the one piece pink and black snowsuit. He'd never understand the things, something his son shared with him. Little Mackie threw a fit when grammy flack tried to get him into a little blue and white one two winters ago. Papa Flack taking pity on his favourite grandson went out and found the arctic camo jacket and black snow pants. Flack himself had worn one piece until 5th grade. Unlike his son, Flack was prone to running around without his jacket.

Car packed the two men began their journey to the orphanage. Sid taking time to insult Don's taste in tunes while getting to know more about the detective. A favour to which Flack returned. With twenty minuets to go Sid started fidgeting a little to much. Growing slightly annoyed but understanding Flack pulled over the car and delivered a solid smack to the back of the older man's head.

" What was that for?"

" Sid get a grip! Everything will be fine and the worst you'd have to worry about is the kid wetting the bed tonight."

" She's potty trained Don."

" It's a little kid thing, they do that sometimes"

" Huh?"

" Sleeping in new places, New bed, sometimes they get scared..they pee. Oh and sometimes they dream about going pee and well they do cause they don't quite catch the fact there about to pee like we do."

" sure flack"

With that Don smirked and continued along the drive. It wasn't a pep talk…it was simply a bunch of random stuff that'd give the man something to think about vs what ifs. Turning into the long driveway Don sized the place up. He'd never been to an orphanage or seen one of that matter. The building was old and at one point could of been owned by a rich businessman who probably lost the property in the 30s. It wasn't run down hell he'd probably put money into it surviving an earthquake before his own apartment building. The playground was about the standard for small parks though the building was bland. With Christmas being a few short weeks away it really could use lights.

" Hey Sid, Think we could come back and toss some lights on the place?"

" I guess we could do it at night and avoid the wrath of Sister Beatrice"

" Sister Beatrice?"

" She's like the nun in the movies everyone loves to hate. But tossing a few up couldn't hurt."

" No I mean really light the place up. I'm sure Auntie Lindsay would love to watch the children."

" What are you getting at Detective, Even with Adam, Hawkes and Danny we couldn't get all of it?"

" Easy enough between us guys and I'm sure I could Gibbs' team would be willing to help."

" Oh that would work fine"

" Wait Wait….Lindsay could come as well, Ducky Gibbs' ME could watch the munchkins and regale them with stories of his day as a lad growing up in England."

" Their ME…watch the kids?"

" Oh yeah Ducky would go all Grandpa and feed them healthy food. Great guy….though he talks to his " Visitors" while he autopsies them."

" I though I had a morbid fascination with death…this Ducky fellah and I should do coffee sometime."

" That be any psychiatrists orgasm the two of you in a session." Don said with a shudder. Only to be punched by the ME.

" Shad up"

With their bantering on a roll the two men continued to the front doors and rang the giant knocker. Sister Martha opened the doors and smiled at the man who'd be making a home for one of her angels.

" Sidney! how are you darling?…"

" Sidney?" Don snorted in amusement enjoying the tinge of pink Sid took on.

" Oh and you've brought a friend, who is this strapping young man?"

" Hello sister I'm…."

" You can call him DONALD sister" Sid said smirking at his friend.

" Donald such a strong name"

" We'er good Sister, Don here has never seen an orphanage can you give him the grand tour? while I grab Stella."

" O fcourse, come along Donald" The detective followed obediently, the women had an air about her that made him feel like a young schoolboy. While Flack was busy getting his tour Sid found his way to the playroom and lightly tossed a soft rubber ball at his buttercups head. Sid couldn't help chuckling as the the little girl whipped around causing her curls to bounce and placing one hand on her hip giving him a glare worthy of seasoned wife.

" Thid" it's effect was lost as the girl bounded across the room throwing herself into Sid's arms.

" I mithed you Thid"

" I missed you more"

" Nu huh I Mithed you more!"

" No I did"

" Nope Me"

" Fine you win"

" Are you children done bickering?" Flack said as he and Sister Martha entered the playroom.

" Sidney, before you take Stella with you there are a few more paper to fill out."

" Alright coming, Be right back Stella"

" hmm kay " Stella said

Don found himself standing in the middle of a playroom with little Stella and several girls all busy doing various things. He kind of felt like the elephant. He took his time to look the the girl over. Her cheeks were still chubby in the way only a young child's could. She had curly hair which thankfully were far more tame then his son's. She wasn't a chubby child in fact she was quite slim. Maybe Sid and himself would no longer be the twig twins. Flack was brought out his musing by the very girl.

" You have big feet " Looking down Flack had to smile. He wore a 13 and they must be huge to the little girl

" I guess I do "

" I have wittle feet" Stella said looking at her own tiny feet

" They'll grow "

" Oh…you have blue eyes"

" You have green eyes, Like my mom's " Don said enjoying the little conversation.

" I don't have a mommy" the little girl said in a voice somewhere between tears and stating a fact.

" It's ok, I'll share mine. She'll feed you peach pie"

" I love peach"

By this point Flack was sitting on the floor beside the little girl. She'd put a stuffed puppy on his lap which he was lazily petting.

" I'm Thella"

" Flack… Don Flack"

" Hello Mithter Don Fwack"

Don chuckled the girl was a riot. " How about you just call me Donnie"

" Ok you can call me Thell"

" Alright Stell, Wanna Colour?"

" Huh uh"

For the next 15 minuets Stella and Don lay on their stomachs colouring in the race car colouring book. It'd been rolled up in Flack's jacket pocket along with the crayons since the other night when the boy grew tired of colouring during dinner. For a few minuets Sid and sister Martha stood in the doorway watching.

" He looks like he's been here forever, Sidney"

" I think it's just part of the Flack nature. His son is the same way. Two days into working with the team he was sitting on my boss' desk and Mackie knew his way through the labs." Sid said was he noted the detective had taken of his shoes, jacket, scarf.

" Sidney it's getting late you should head out. Do bring Stella back from time to time and do visit."

" Don't worry Sister I'll keep coming on Thursdays and I'll definitely bring Stella on some"

" Thank you"

" Hey buttercup it's time to go"

Sid took a few minuets to get her into her snow suit, mitts and and winter hat. He waited patiently for the little girl to say goodbye to the other girls and hug Sister Martha and promise to visit. Once they got to the car Stella said something that surprised him.

" I wanna sit with Donnie"

" That alright with you Flack"

" Not at all, Here take Fido he'll keep you company" Don said tossing the stuffed puppy to Sid.

" He's not Fido, He's Donald"

" Good name for a dog Sid"

" Oh here are the keys "

" Donnie hurry up, I wanna colour" Stella said from her car seat. Sid couldn't help but smile…they kid sounded just like any other impatient three year old and it was music to his ears.

" Coming"

Sid had to admit he'd never driven Mercury before and he was enjoying himself along with the constant stream of chatter from the backseat. If he didn't know any better he'd say there were two children back there. Especially after Don whined about Stella taking the red crayon from him. 55 minuets into the drive not a sound came from the backseat. Looking back Sid smiled both of his passengers were out like lights. Stella thumb had found it's way into her mouth and at some point found Flack's stuffed New York Ranger's hockey player. He was pretty sure who the girl's favourite uncle would be.

" I'll carry her in Don, but I'm waking your ass up when we get home"

" Home" Sid said it one more time, he really liked the said of home because now Stella had one.


	8. Chapter 8

Sid pulled Flack's car into the guest parking lot and walked around the back. At some point the detective wound up with his head on Stella's lap and the little girl was more then happy to play with detective's hair and make sure he had his stuffed hockey play to snuggle with. The only thing Sid could think was this little girl would wrap the lab around her little fingers.

" Stella having fun?"

" Uh huh, Donnie doesn't suck his thumb"

" That cause his thumb'll get stuck, it's huge"

" Thid " Stella squeaked then giggled

" Donnie's a good sleeper, he didn't even wake up when you hitted the bumps"

" We'll he's gunna have to wake up"

" Flack…wake up"….nothing

" Flack rise and shine" the ME said this time shaking the man and causing Stella to giggle

" Donald" Sid said lightly slapping the man's face

" jus fie minuets…Da" Don mumbled before snuggling the stuffed toy to his face and sighing

Sid was convinced he'd be able to bring Mr. Hernadez down the morgue back to life before waking the detective up. He decided to try a last ditch effort to rouse the man.

" The Ranger's game started five minuets ago…Flack" With out a seconds breath between the finished sentence the detective's eyes cracked open wide and alert and sat up.

" That woke you up nice and easy"

" Don't play with me like that Sid, that Ranger's games are very serious business"

" What are the rangers?" Stella asked with the pure innocence only a child could.

" Don't worry Stell, I'll teach you all about the Rangers"

" Ok Donnie"

Sid got Stella out of her car seat and the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. While Flack grabbed her things and stuffed her toy dog in his jacket pocket. The little crowd headed up to Sid's apartment.

inserting the key into the lock Sid was surprised to find the door unlocked. Perhaps he'd been so strung out he'd left it open on his own.

Walking in the sent of Spaghetti and meatballs wafted through the air. He was sure the detective behind him was salivating over the scent of a hearty meal. Sid plopped Stella down on the ground and waltzed over to the kitchen door. Don was already helping Stella with her suit and introducing her to the wonderful world of the Rangers.

" Oh hey Sid…thought you'd all be hungry so I picked your lock"

" Danny?"

" Yeah yeah Sid, it broke in but it was entirely ethical"

" Take your coat of stay awhile"

" It's my house…team here"

" Adam and Mackie are playing G.I joes in the living room. Sheldon and Lindsay our on a date…not with each other but with there dates on the same date….so a double date'

" uh huh"

" There coming by in the morning"

" DADDDY" came the very distinct voice lil Mac. Who ripped through the house throwing himself onto his father's back.

" Hey sport"

" Hi Daddy" Little Mac sniffed Don and decided he need a bath

" Daddy your stinky, your don't smell like you usually do"

" Well I wouldn't be stinky if a little criminal hadn't stolen my deodorant stick to freshen his book bag, desk, closet and bed"

" Sorry Daddy" Flack rolled his eyes the kid wasn't the least bit sorry.

" Say hi to Stella" the little boy probably hadn't even noticed the girl, who was now eyeing the little boy with open curiosity.

Mac turned to the little girl and said

" Hi Stella"

" Stell this is my son Mackie"

" Hi, Mac"

Don really had to chuckle it was one of those really adorable awkward kid moments. When neither kid knew what to do. If it were a little boy his son would have probably started a wrestling match. Don wasn't sure the little girl had ever been in the company of a little boy before.

" Wanna come play?" the little boy asked Stella who nodded her head curls bouncing everywhere and the two munchkins bit the road. Leaving Don to his own devices, rolling his eyes the detective got up and headed for the kitchen.

" Hey boys, oh….spaghetti Danno I love your spaghetti"

" You love anything Flack"

" Hey!"

" Where is Stella?" Sid said not seeing the girl at all.

" Easy tiger, she's off with Mac and I guess Adam"

" Oh how'd that go"

" Good, though I doubt ither of them could figure out what to do with the other for a bit"

" Isn't that the story of boy meets girl no matter what"

" Nope…mom said the I pulled the first girl I ever mets pony tails and said she looked like Pipi longstocking"

" That's probably why your single" Sid said earning a small punch.

The two men continued to converse. The conversation was broken by Stella telling Mac and Adam they had nice Dollies.

" The not Dollies" both Adam and Mac said at the same time.

The men were rolled there eyes

" Yes they are" Stella stated

" No there action figures" Mac said. This caused the men in the kitchen break out laughing. Everyone of them had at one point had very same argument with a girl.

" Hey Food Time" Don yelled which like any other time caused Mac to drop whatever he was doing and bolt for the table, while Adam walked with Stella to the table. With Lindsay gone it was simply man law in the house. Sid and Flack were sitting on the counter itself. Danny dished out spaghetti on a plastic race car plate for Mackie and a plastic Dora plate for Stella and served up some juice boxes. He carried the meal over to the kids who sat at the small plastic kiddie table in the corner.

" Eat up kids"

" Thank you Uncle Danny" Mackie said

" Stella that's Uncle Danny…he's your Uncle to" the boy said before tucking into his food.

" Thank you UNcle Danny" Danny ruffled the girls hair and sat on the barstool next to adam as the men tucked into there food while watching the kids.

Both of which were eating with gusto.

" No Stella like this" Mac said slurping a single long noodle making it snap and whip sauce on his face.

" You try" Which Stella did and slurped the noodle giggling when it hit her face and Mac clapped.

" Hey Hey my Turn" Adam said and children watched as he to slurped a noodle. Pretty soon the men were sat on the floor around the children slurping individual noodles.

" I'm sure Montana would love this"

" Danny Monroe would have lectured us all on being poor examples of etiquette" Adam said

Sid had to laugh the girl probably possessed better table manners then all the men in the room. It really was going to be great and Stella would settle in just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

The little group in Sid's apartment continued to munch on dinner. After a half plate of spaghetti and her juice box Stella couldn't eat another bite. She'd never been served such a heaping of food in her three year life. Her new friend Mac was a complete different story.

" Uncle Danny, Can I have another plate of susghetti?"

" What! your still hungry?"

" uh huh"

" But, Mackie you've already had three pieces of garlic bread and a full plate of spaghetti and string beans"

" Daddy had three plates and five pieces of garlic bread, two plates of spaghetti with string beans. He also ate Uncle Adam's string beans as well"

" I'm glad neither you or your father live with me, You'd eat me out of house and home" Danny said dishing out a little more spaghetti for his favourite nephew.

" Thank you " Mackie said with a cheeky grin before carefully carrying his precious spaghetti to the table to join his dad. The detective had taken over the kid seat Stella left in favour of sitting on Sid's lap and playing patty cake with Adam. Don's legs were stretched out across the floor while he leisurely worked on finishing up Stella's left overs. Considering Danny's complete disregard for portion control the little girl had eaten quite a bit. Finished with their food the two Flacks made sure to put their dishes in the sink before heading into the TV room to join the others.

Sid had thrown in a Charlie Brown Christmas. It was childish enough for the children to watch and old enough that his adult company would enjoy it as well. Both Adam and Danny had helped themselves to his stash of treats and were both sat in the arm chairs flanking his couch. Flack had hi-jacked the pillows from the bedrooms as well as the comforter from the kingsize bed in Sid's room. Much like Sid and his brothers had done as children Flack was laying on his tummy a child on each side totally engrossed in the movie. The M.E stretched out on his couch content to watch his family.

From time to time Stella and Mac would lose interest in the christmas movies and run off to play tag or bounce around on the yoga balls and come back to watch a little more movie. At some point between Frosty the Snowman and A Christmas Story after taking another kingsize comforter from the linen closet and the cushions from the arm chairs Adam and Danny had joined Flack on the floor while the children were colouring in Mac's race car book. It wasn't long before they munchkins returned to the TV, Stella and Donald the dog laid down on Flack's right and Mac squeezed himself between Adam and Danny and stuffed hockey player he'd taken to cuddling. Sid smirked as Stella let Don cuddle with Donald, it was no secret that his little girl's favourite uncle was the goofy detective. Stella seemed to enjoy Danny and Adam just as much but the detective was her " Donnie" Mac's favourite favourite uncle was Adam hands down. Sid was the Uncle Mac came to for stories and scrapped knees. Mac loved Sheldon and Lindsay to and Danny. Though Danny was almost a 2nd father to the boy often picking him up when Flack was at scenes. As the final credits rolled by the apartment was silent and Sid smiled at the scene before him everyone was sleeping.

Stella was was cuddling both Donald and Flack's arm, While Flack slept on his back with Danny Messer spooned to his side with his head on his chest. Danny's arm was strewn across Flack waist. Adam was a sleep on his back while Mac seemed to be all over the place with one leg propped up on Danny's hip and his head resting on Adam's chest while Adam had a secure arm on the boy.

" Guess we're having a sleep over" Sid said to himself before righting the covers on his sleeping charges and locking up. Sid grabbed the blanket from Stella's room and a cushion from the couch and joined his friends on the floor. He smiled when Stella transferred from holding downs arm to snuggling with him in her sleep. Sid was beaming on the inside and with that thought he fell asleep to.


	10. Chapter 10

Short update

Stella woke up, she remembered falling asleep with Donald and Donnie, but now she was sleeping with Sid's feet and Adam had Donald. Danny's legs were thrown of Adam while his head on Donnie's back who was on his Stomach with an Arm throw over her and Sid's legs who was upside down, sleeping with Donnie's stuffed hockey dolly and Mac was on the coach. Her three year old conclusion was that boys were strange cause she woke up in the same place she started.

It had to be at least 7:00 in the morning she slept in. Wiggling out from under Donnie's arm who ended up snuggling Sid's foot, she decided to go wake up her new friend Mac to see if he wanted to play.

" Mac" nothing

" Mackie" Nothing

" Wake up, Mac" She shook him this time and he mumbled something about being on a sniper training exercise, whatever that was", she tried slapping him lightly, she even tried the ranger's comment Sid had used on Donnie and Mac did nothing more then roll over.

" He's not going to wake up Stella" Danny said from his spot on the ground.

" But I want to play, it's late"

" It's 6:45, to these guys it's very early. I know Adam'll probably wake up in a little while, He usually has to leave earlier then these guys to be at work on time. Sid'll probably wake once people start moving around and Don and Mackie, well they'll sleep through everything until breakfast starts to smell"

" Oh what thould I do then Uncle Danny?"

" You can help me make some breakfast"

" Uh huh"

Danny rolled off of Adam and Don and laughed as Don mumbled something about how Hot he'd look in the New New York Ranger's jersey. It was clear that man had an addiction and he already knew Don would plan to have little Stella in his circle of elite rangers fans by christmas.

" French toast?"

" I hpeak English" Danny wasn't sure he was supposed to laugh or not, between the mangled S and that reply it was damn hard.

" No silly I'm french toast as in food, not talking toast and if that sounded good for breakfast"

" I dunno never had french toast"

" It's really good, how high can you count to"

" twenty"

" Awesome, I need you to take out 20 slices of bread and since Mackie and Don are pigs 5 more slices"

" Ok Uncle Danny"

Danny set to work turning on the stove and greasing up Sid's flat skillet. Danny was more then jealous of it, he wanted one. When it came to food Sid and Danny were at the apex of cooking while Lindsay and Hawks followed. Flack and Adam well they were not exactly Gordon Ramsey.

Sid stretched out and sighed at several cracking bones and ribs, he wasn't not sleeping on the floor for two nights in a row. He didn't even know when he'd ended up upside down and spooning a stuffed hockey player. Getting to his feet, he rolled his eyes at the state of Flack sprawled all over the floor and popped Mackie of the couch he was vicariously hanging off of and settled him down between beside Flack. Adam woke up with a methodical grace that was so contradictory to the man himself. There was no stretching or cracking joints just up to his feet and fully alert.

" I hate you"

" No wonder your divorced Sid"

" Shut Up"

" Shutting up, I need the head"

" Down the hall red door"

" Thanks"

Sid came into the kitchen, smiled at Stella who was apparently counting toast. Danny was throwing any number of things into the eggs that would coat the toast.

" Morning Princess" Sid said as he gave the child a sloppy kiss on the forehead, who didn't reply since she would probably loose count.

" Morning Danny" Sid said shouldering past the man for Coffee.

" What no Kiss?" Danny said

" Oh I'm sorry, Here"

SMACK

" That hurt!"

" Tough Love"

" I can make you work shift with that autopsy weirdo"

" True but still tough love, Move over I'll make some breakfast stir fry"

" awesome, team work"

" I'm done counting Uncle Danny, Good girl now take this piece of already cooked toast and take it back to the boys and slowly walk back to the kitchen"

" OK….How do I get down?"

" Sid, get the lady down"

" Yes Sir, Oh great Daniel Sir" Sid said with a mock solute.

" M'lady" Stella jumped into his arms and was placed not he floor

" You two are funny"

Stella held the piece of toast in front of her and watched as the two other sleeping people started to stir and she started to walk back to the kitchen as a barely there Flack and Junior stumbled toward the kitchen Mackie sinking down into the kiddie chair with glazed eyes while Flack sat at the kitchen bar.

" Good morning, Donnie and Mac"

" Food" the two flack boys said in unison, sometimes they were so similar it was scary.

" Does ugga ugga and son want fire too?" Danny asked snorting when the two guy grunted.

" Told you Stella, Them ain't morning people.

" uh huh"

Danny dished out Don's food first…the faster a flack was feed the quicker they became entertainment. A stack of 6 texas french toast for Flack, 3 for himself, 3 for Sid, 3 Adam, 3 for Mac and 1 for Stella. All the plates had a serving of breakfast stir fry half a banana, 2 peach slices and pineapple chunks.

" Stella I'll trade you my peaches for your half a banana" Mac said

" Ok"

" Hey Don, I'll trade you the rest of my stir fry for your grades" It was done deal, flack headed red grapes. Yes he was a complete grape racist, they needed to be green.

" Here you go Adam"

" What are you guys five? "

" Yup"

" Oh Sid Lindsay and Hawkes are going to be here in an hour, they got some huge day of stuff for us to do planned."

" Ugh sure, can't be any worse then what Flack had planned the other month"

" Hey that was quality entertainment"

" That was comic con for hockey nerds!"

" I'm not a NERD"

Sid just rolled his eyes, this was going to be an interesting Day. At least the children were behaving he said as he looked over to see Mackie trying to get Stella to shove a grape up her nose and blow it out….Mostly.


End file.
